Corporeal Expression
by ShikonPriestess
Summary: As a budding poet and lyricist, Kagome is determined to make it big in show business. On her way to an audition one fateful day, she absentmindedly steps into the street and barely avoids getting struck by an oncoming vehicle. Not only is the cute teenage
1. Fate's Toy

!!!PLEASE READ!!! Author's Note: So help me god, if I get one review bitching about how this is a rip off of Mayu Shinjo's Sensual Phrase... well let's just say you need to let me say this: It is. However, I am not going to be modest, this is a flippin' manga, and the only you don't get in manga that you get in REAL books, is descriptive details. I don't care how good the artist is, you don't get the scent of burning rubber from a picture. So please realize that I took creative liberties with this. Much more, in fact, than I take in By the Bay, which in case some of you bright people didn't see that it was the nearly EXACT SAME STORY as Making Waves by Kristina Applegate. Please, people, learn how to read. If you send in a review that asks about ANYTHING explained here.... People.... If you know who Bill Engvall, you will understand this: I will take 'your sign' and flip you upside the head for every letter in your post. If you do not know who Bill Engvall is, ... I suggest you look him up. The first, last, and only disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of that crap, and I don't own Sensual Phrase. Keep your lawsuits to yourself.  
  
Corporeal Expression Chapter One: Fate's Toy  
  
"From A Fallen Angel" I'm more than a man and I don't fear falling, I've fallen further than your eyes can see, But something inside me, your body is calling, I'm tumbling toward you like a doom prophecy. I want you to run, want you to make me give chase, Beg for mercy when caught, tears staining your face, Then succumb to desire, see with eyes open wide, As I tear into your chest and slide deep inside.  
  
"Kagome, you finished your lyrics for the contest, right?" "Oooh! Can I see, Can I see???" Kagome paused with her ice cream halfway to her mouth to blink up at her two friends, Sango and Aya, who had interrupted her sacred eating ritual, respectively. It was a cool fall day and the air was crisp outside. Her high school was positively buzzing today about only god knows what, and all she wanted to do was relax. Inwardly, she sighed but put on a cheerful face for the girls. "Yep!" she chirped. "I'm calling it 'From A Fallen Angel'. It's a little suggestive. Tell me if you think it's too much. Immediately, the girls yanked it out of her hand and started reading it frantically. "If you win, you get 500,000 yin!" Sango said excitedly. "Wow, Kagome, you're really good!!" Aya said as she read over the lyrics. "You think? For real?" Kagome asked anxiously. She had spotted a lyric- writing contest in a magazine a while back and this was the result. Some record company wanted to use amateur's lyrics to generate publicity for their new artist. Once the idea bloomed in her friend's head, they wouldn't let her shake it. Aya, who was a pop star fanatic, convinced her to enter. "If you become a lyricist, you can get me tickets to all the good shows!" the girl said dreamily. "...So, was it hard to write lyrics for a boy?" Sango helped, too. She knew a lot about rock bands. Both of the girls had stars in their eyes. "No, actually, it wasn't," Kagome leaned her chin onto her hand. "I just... okay, instead of trying to be a boy, I just... I thought about how I would want someone to feel about me..." The girl lost herself to her thoughts soon after that. 'I created an imaginary boy in my mind...Super hot and masculine...' she thought as she shivered. 'Broad shoulders...strong arms to get lost between...Strong hands to hold me tight...I close my eyes and...If I could just...be loved like that...' Sango arched a brow at the girl's flushed and faint form. "Kagome, you dirty little hussy!" Kagome jumped, stirred from the depths of her mind. "What? I am?" She blushed darkly and looked off to the side. 'It's not my dream job or anything, but it might be fun...'  
  
The autumn chill was in the air as Kagome Higurashi walked down the street in her highschool's uniform, with her bag and envelope in hand. Cars rushed by in their afternoon hurry to get home. A deep breath revealed the comforting smell of car exhaust with an underlying scent of pure nature. Closing her eyes, the girl smiled and continued walking. "Check it out! That's the new Devilish video I was telling you about." A couple of middle school girls were stopped in front of a great wall of TV's, watching a strange rock band smash out their heart pounding music. "Oh, I tried to get tickets to their show. No luck. bSold out immediately!!/b" One of the girl's said, abashed. "I love how corporeal their lyrics are!" The other one swooned. Kagome froze. 'Corporeal lyrics,' she thought. Something in her mind clicked and her view shifted over to the wall of TV's. 'They look cool...I wonder what they're like...' Her eyes roamed over the lead singer who had long shaggy black hair and an entrancing stature. Suddenly, a man ran into her and none to gently either. "Ooof!" Kagome's lyrics slid out of her open envelope. The wind caught the paper and blew it strait into the street. "No--! MY SONG!" she cried racing after it. In the distance the sound of a speeding red Ferrari faintly rung in her ears, but she was two busy running for her lyrics. 'If some random person read that and saw my name...' she though frantically. 'I'd be MORTIFIED!' She stumbled over her bag which kept hitting her knee as she ran. "ACK!!" iHoooonk!!! Honk! Hooonk!!/i Kagome blinked, finally hearing the car's blaring horn, and what does she see? Nothing too terrifying, just a 2,000 hunk of roaring machinery! The sound of screeching tires, like nails scraping a chalk board filled the air, accompanied by Kagome's shrill scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" 


	2. An Offer from the Heavens

Corporeal Expression Chapter Two: An Offer from the Heavens.  
  
"Um...am I dead?" Kagome peeked one eye open from her spot huddled on the ground. The red door of the Ferrari opened and a black leather clad leg came out, followed by a man in a black shirt and leopard print coat. He had long shaggy black hair and lard shades on. "I hope not. I'm not ready to be a murderer just yet." His voice was deep and rich that sent shiver's down Kagome's spine as she looked up. 'He's the driver?' she thought, astounded. The man swept his sunglasses off of his face and looked up at her. "Are you hurt?" Kagome was suddenly struck by the vision of his eyes. 'Golden eyes! He must be a demon!' She stared up at him taking in his gorgeous stature. 'Well, if you're gonna get hit by a car, I guess--!!' "Um, yeah...I'm fine, thanks." Kagome smiled widely rubbing the back of her head. 'You can run me down any time, Mister.' A stab of pain shot through her leg as she shifted position. "Ouch!" The man looked down at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" "I...must have twisted something when I fell." He lowered himself in front of her and touched her bare knee gently. "Is it your leg?" he asked as he leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Does it hurt?" Heat rushed to Kagome's abdomen and she swallowed hard as her legs began to shake. "Here?" he asked softly. "U...um..." Kagome watched the back of his coat, wide-eyed and trembling as he slid his hand further up her thigh. His hand was soft and gentle as he moved his fingers against her smooth skin. 'No one has ever touched me there.' Her thoughts whirled wildly in her mind as she quivered. "Here?" he asked slowly sliding his hand over to her other leg. 'I feel dizzy.' She closed her eyes and whimpered softly as the man pulled back a bit, his lips inches from hers. "How about here?" he asked huskily as he dragged his hand up the inside of her thigh. 'He's just... touching...' Another moan gasped from her lips as she shivered at his touch. "Does this hurt?" His hand was inches away from her heat as she clenched her teeth, moaning at his caressing fingers. 'That voice...' Suddenly, he removed his hand and clasped her chin turning her flushed face to look at him. 'What's he doing to me...?' she thought vaguely. "You have to talk to me, little bird. How else can I tell," a soft smirk spread across his arrogant features and a soft noise that sounded like a laugh came from him. "If you are moaning from pain... or pleasure?" Kagome's face darkened considerably and she started stuttering. "Er, um, /b I mean, I'm not like that!" "Heh." The boy rocked back on his heels. "I think you're going to recover." He reached out and patted Kagome's head. "You're alright, little bird." He stood up and smiled at her. "And you're cute." A blush stained her cheeks that were finally starting to go back to their normal color. 'WHAT!?' she thought. "I'm running behind today, so I can't take you to the hospital," he said as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. "But if there's anything wrong, come see me here." He handed her a card hung on a rope. "I'll be around until day after tomorrow." 'All access pass?' she thought, studying the card. 'What's this?' She read the bottom of it quietly to herself. "Devilish two days at Tokyo Dome..." The boy turned around and a piece of paper blew against his leg. He looked down and picked the sheet up, his eyes flicking over it. He looked at the girl over his shoulder for a moment and then slipped the paper into his inner coat pocket. Kagome was still studying the pass in her hands like it was the study guide for her chemistry final when he got into his car and sped away. 'Is this like a backstage pass!?' She blinked and looked up. 'He must be in the music industry.' She looked back down at the card. 'Um...I didn't even catch his name... Maybe I should go?' Suddenly she gasped and looked around. "Wahhhh!!! Where are my lyrics?!"  
  
Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she walked down through the entrance and past the two guards. "I...I can't believe that actually worked." She blinked and looked down each hall. Deciding to follow the one where the music seemed to be coming from. "Oh, man. I'm never gonna find him here. It's too big."  
  
i A girl turned to her friend where they stood in front of a wall of TV's. "I love how corporeal their lyrics are..."/i  
  
'I knew I'd heard that name before...' Kagome thought as she moved down the hall. 'When am I ever going to get the chance to do something like this again? I own it to myself to stay.' She studied the pass again. 'I'll watch the show, maybe I'll learn something.' The strong rock music pounded through the stair well that she was making her way up, driving up her legs and into her chest. It was exciting her and making her anxious with every step she took closer to the top of the stairs. "I wish I knew more about rock music." She blinked as she neared the top. 'I can't imagine having 50,000 fans. Guitars erupted and girls were screaming as Kagome reached the top steps. The man Kagome had seen on the TV was on stage singing into a mic. "My hand finds the place where your curves meet... and my sweat drips down your back! I'm losing my mind as I'm learning your secrets... You're stealing my bones as I fade into black!" Kagome blushed and stared at the man, watching him run his hands up into his hair. He had on half a leather black sleeveless shirt, tight black leather pants, and an off the shoulders leather trench coat. 'Whoa... Oh... my. He's good." She stared at him as he looked out over at the audience seductively. 'But... it's more than his words...The way he moves, the flutter in his voice... it's all so...bestial.' He seemed to seduce the crowd with his voice as he sung. "Drowning in honey and your pungent perfume, Sweet explosion inside you. Your body's my tomb!" 'Seduction...' Kagome thought, losing herself in the music. 'Sounds on my skin, like fingers...searching out secret places...strong then soft, then stronger than before—it's so much to feel, I don't know what to do with it all--!' Kagome's eyes snapped open and she blushed looking down at her hands. 'Okay, wait. What is going on with me? Maybe I am a dirty little hussy!?' she thought, embarrassedly. "I better go ... before I do something embarrassing..." she muttered as she turned to head down the stairs. The girls in the crowd were cheering a screaming. "INU YASHA, INU YASHA, INU YASHA!!!" The famed Inu Yasha, the lead singer, stepped back up to the mic to look out at the crowd. "This is our last song of the night. 'From a Fallen Angel.'" Kagome froze and turned around as the music started and the music started trickling out dancing over the crowd and over to her. Inu Yasha picked up the mic and sun into it softly. "I'm more than a man and I don't fear falling. I've fallen further than your eyes can see, But something inside me, your body is calling I'm tumbling toward you like a doom prophecy." She stood, staring agape up at the stage. 'Those are...my lyrics!!' She thought quickly, she had lost her entry after the accident. But how did Devilish--!? 'That voice!' Kagome started walking quickly. 'I can't be sure from here but...' she pushed through the crowd of screaming girls. 'If that's him—' She grabbed the fencing at the front of the crowd and stared up at him. 'And he picked up my lyrics.' Inu Yasha opened his eyes. 'Is that him--?' She spotted the golden glint and gasped. 'That's him!!' Inu Yasha looked over and spotted Kagome as the music ended. He raced towards the front of the stage and pounced over the fence, landing in the crowd. He grabbed Kagome's chin and tilted her face to look up at him. "I missed you." He smirked looking at her as the girls in the crowd squealed, trying to touch him. Suddenly the lights all went out. 'I can't see anything!! It's so dark!!' Kagome thought, shielding her face. "No --Inu Yasha!!" the crowd cried. "Inu Yasha, come back!!" Someone grasped Kagome's hand and she was scooped up into someone's arms. She opened her mouth to scream, but a finger against her lips silenced her. "Y... You're..." Kagome started. Inu Yasha shook his head. "Shhhhhh..." He leapt up onto the runway and started walking towards the stage again. 'I can't believe this is happening. It's like a fantasy...' Kagome thought as Inu Yasha carried her towards the backstage area.  
  
"Good show, guys." Inu Yasha said as he walked backstage. "Right back out for the encore," one of the staff said. Another angry looking staff member stormed up to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha!! I've asked you before not to jump into the crowd. It makes my job a lot harder!" The singer rolled his eyes and started tugging off his shirt. "What's the problem? I timed it with the dimming of the lights." Kagome sweat dropped as she looked at the Devilish Band members looking at her. She recognized them from the article she had started reading about them. The brown haired Hojo arched a brow at the girl. "So... this is Inu Yasha's girl...?" The one with the long hair stared at her, scratching his chin. His name was Kouga and he was one of the guitarists for the band. "She's just a kid." Miroku, the shaggy black haired guitarist with violet eyes was eyeing her as well. "Maybe he finally fell for one of his groupies?" The other band member, a boy with long red hair mostly tied back was just staring at the girl trying to figure out how she could have written those lyrics. He was the bass player, Shippou. Inu Yasha looked over at the group hounding Kagome while his make-up, hair and wardrobe ladies quickly worked him over. "Hey, be nice to my guest." He got a goofy grin and leapt behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "She's our future lyricist." "Huh-?" she asked, wide eyed and blushing. "Um... It's Inu Yasha, right...? I think there's been a mistake. I mean, I did write those lyrics, but I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm not good enough for—" Inu Yasha interrupted her and turned her around. "You don't like our song?" Kagome waved her hands. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I do like it! I just meant, why take lyrics from somebody like me?" Inu Yasha looked at her and pinned her against the wall. "Because I want to have you." Kagome's eyes widened and she stared up at him. The singer smacked himself mentally. "As Devilish's lyricist." Kagome stood there, her breath hitched in her throat. 'Me? I'm not ready—' One of the staff looked over at the guys. "We're ready for that encore." The boys turned to walk back on stage. "You can give me your answer after the show," Inu Yasha said as he turned back to face her. Miroku looked at her over his shoulder. "We know you can do it." Kagome blushed and lunged forward. "Wait!" She paused as they walked on stage. "Um..." 'I really can't! I'm not qualified to write lyrics who can sell out Tokyo Dome...there's no way. Is there?!' she thought with a goofy look on her face. 'If I say no, I'll never see Inu Yasha again... It's not like he asked me to write porno lyrics or anything. Maybe he knows better than I do? He's a professional, maybe he sees something in me to nurture...? If that's the case...I should at least try..." A card appeared in her line of sight. "Nice to meet you, I'm Inu Yasha Ookochi's personal manager, Onigumo Sasaki." The man looked at her. "Um, about that lyricist's position..." Kagome laughed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck, "Eh-heh-heh –" "Forget it." The girl blinked and looked up at him. "Look, kid, this is business, not a playground. Inu Yasha goes through women like popcorn, and I handle damage control. Right now, I'm keeping you from damaged." Kagome grit her teeth and stared up at the man, embarrassed. "Think, kid. You're not even a name. You offer nothing. Believe me, he wont take long to figure out that you're a liability." Inu Yasha's voice trickled backstage to brush Kagome's ears as she lowered her gaze. "Save yourself, kid...don't get involved with Inu Yasha," Onigumo continued. Kagome didn't say anything as she stood there fighting back tears. Onigumo smirked. "Run along." The girl complied and raced away as fast as she could. 'Of course, he's right. Why would a famous person like Inu Yasha want to hire a nobody like me?' Kagome pushed herself faster. 'He's toying with me.' She stood outside, looking around the milling crowd coming out of the dome. 'Leave it to me to fall for a star...' she thought, wiping a tear from her eye. 'Maybe it's better for stars to stay in the sky...'  
  
Inu Yasha looked up from washing his face. "She left!?" Kouga looked over at him. "You came on too strong." Miroku clasped his hands together and smiled widely. "You gotta be gentle with the young ones, Inu Yasha." "All right. If that's the way she wants to play it," Inu Yasha said as he folded his arms over his chest. Air escaped both Kouga and Miroku as they sweat dropped. "Waah...." 


	3. New Teacher

Corporeal Expression Chapter Three: New Teacher  
  
The sound of a staff member's footsteps rang in the hallway like a bolting race horse seconds before the door exploded, letting a medium sized man through. "Help me out, guys! The fans are flooding the merchandise booth wanting to know what song that was!" All of the band members froze. "Which one?" Kouga asked. "The one that girl wrote the lyrics for!" Inu Yasha smirked. "Heh. That's what I'm talking about.  
  
Kagome sat at her desk which was piled high with Devilish fan merchandise and magazines. A piece of paper sat in front of her and she tapped the tip of her pencil against the paper. So far it said, "Title, Tasting Voices." "Your voice enters me through parted lips..." Kagome muttered, trying the phrase out, rolling it over her lips. She sighed. "...No..." The girl crumpled up the paper and pitched it into the trash bin. 'Why am I even bothering...?'  
  
She scooped up the magazine admiring a devastatingly sexy picture of Inu Yasha. 'I can't believe we were just this close...' Kagome whimpered and put the magazine down. "Maybe it was a dream?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sango appeared over her shoulder. "Since when are you a Devilish fan?" "Since the other day," the girl muttered. "Who's your favorite? I like Miroku, the guitarist!" Sango said as she slipped into the desk in front of Kagome. "I like...the singer." Her whole persona changed as she switched gears. "He's got black hair and a very Japanese face but... he wears golden contacts." "What are you talking about, Kagome?" Kagome arched a brow and pointed to a picture of Inu Yasha. "His eyes...?" "Those aren't contacts." Sango laughed at her clueless friend. "Really?" The younger girl blinked and leaned forward in her seat. "Is he demon?" "According to the rumors, he's half, but nobody knows for sure." Sango started doing her trademark finger waggle. "Being mysterious is part of his charm." Kagome seemed to go off into a daze as she hugged the magazine close to her chest. 'I want to know everything about him. A magazine article isn't enough!' She looked down to the various music videos she had collected of theirs as well. 'I want to occupy my entire field of vision, I want to eat and breathe and swallow him up... Watching his videos isn't the same as feeling his breath on my skin...' Sango blinked as she stared at her friend's blank gaze that held out for the rest of the class.  
  
'Being in love with a star in the heavens is tougher than I thought,' Kagome sighed as she walked along the sidewalk, thinking in silence. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, but as she turned to look, a cloth was pressed against her mouth, held in place by a firm hand. Kagome's stifled scream didn't even make it past the first layer of fabric as she was drug along. The hand slipped a bit and she was able to speak. "No!" she gasped. "What are you do..." A car door was opened and she was shoved inside. "EEP!!!" "Drive, Myouga." Kagome blinked and looked up as the car started moving. 'That voice...' Her thought process and heart both halted when her eyes met the boy's smirking profile. He turned his chilling golden gaze on her. "Are you prepared to pay the price for running out on me, Kagome?" A dark blush spread across the girl's face as a load of images flooded her mind. 'It's Inu Yasha!' she thought, stunned. "W-what are you doing here!?" Kagome asked, stuttering. Inu Yasha smirked. "I'm here to take you..." 'Take me!?' Kagome just stared at him, slack jawed.  
  
The sound of scotch being poured into a glass met Kagome's ears, accompanying Inu Yasha's deep voice. "I take what I want, Kagome. And I want you as our lyricist." The girl blinked, dumbfounded. "You weren't serious about that...?" she blushed slightly, "were you...?" Inu Yasha smirked and tinkled the ice in his glass. "There's always a catch, little bird. The catch is, I want you to write me sensual lyrics. Corporeal expressions. Erotic..." 'Erotic!?' she thought frantically. "I...I can't. I'm just a kid. I'm sorry, I can't do it—"she started, stuttering terribly. 'Because, because I... I've never been with a man!' Her thoughts whirling about in her head stopped abruptly when Inu Yasha started unsnapping his shirt. "That's okay...We'll have a lesson..." he said, slipping the shirt off of his shoulders. "I'll be your teacher." A blush dappled Kagome's cheeks. 'What does that mean?' 


End file.
